


in orbit

by k1mseokjin



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, dongmyeong is the literal sun, they are both dumb, they are soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1mseokjin/pseuds/k1mseokjin
Summary: it was funny though, the way that dongju’s heart fluttered at the thought of giwook and dongmyeong together. at the thought of giwook with anyone but him. he wasn’t sure when he had developed feelings for his brothers best friend...
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 16





	in orbit

dongju had always liked parties, he liked being around people, liked feeling important if only for a few hours. dongmyeong liked parties too, they were sort of infamous around their campus, the son twins. everyone wanted to be friends with them, they were charismatic, though dongju had always felt overshadowed by his brother. dongmyeong had the ability to become friends with anyone, not just with the help of some liquid courage, but on his own merit. dongju didn’t have the personality for it. became popular at parties and then went back to being dongmyeong’s brother when the sun came up. he didn’t mind this though, the arrangement that they had. didn’t mind living in his brothers shadow as long as it meant they could still be together at least for a little while despite their busy schedules. 

giwook hated parties. he wasn’t the type to drink, and being around so many people at once made his head spin. but he was here. he was here for dongmyeong who had begged him to come out just this once. dongmyeong who had always been the leader in their friendship. dongmyeong who was friends with everyone. dongmyeong who he was sure should have dropped his ass by now.

and though dongmyeong had been the one to bring him here his presence by his side didn’t last long. that was the thing with dongmyeong you could never tie him down for more than a fleeting moment. he wasn’t meant to stick to one person. and yet he’d stuck by giwook for years, been his best friend since before they could even talk. giwook didn’t stop to think about the why very often, why someone like dongmyeong would event want to be friends with someone like him. 

it was a friday night and just like always, dongju and dongmyeong were lighting up the room. or maybe it was just dongmyeong, but dongju was basking in it nonetheless. everyone wanted to be around them, huddled in the small living room of some random sophomore’s apartment. dongju didn’t know who’s house they were at but dongmyeong did, dongmyeong knew everyone. knew everyone intimately somehow. it was something dongju could never wrap his head around, how dongmyeong stayed close with so many people. dongju wonders if dongmyeong would be close to him even if they weren’t brothers, even if he didn’t have to.

he thought of giwook then, the one person dongmyeong held close to him besides dongju. he wasn’t sure what it was about giwook that made dongmyeong soft. dongmyeong wasn’t like that with anyone, never let anyone see him without a smile, never let anyone see him vulnerable. no one except giwook. dongju had always felt like an outsider to their friendship. they shared a bond so strong it felt like dongju was overstepping whenever the three would hang out together. dongmyeong hadn’t meant for things to turn out that way, he’d told dongju so once. told him that he wished the three of them were closer, but he didn’t get it. didn’t see what dongju saw. their relationship had always been a puzzle that dongju could never seem to solve, he thought for sure he would come home one day to the sight of them fucking, couldn’t fathom how two people could be so close and yet not have any romantic interest in one another.

it was funny though, the way that dongju’s heart fluttered at the thought of giwook and dongmyeong together. at the thought of giwook with anyone but him. he wasn’t sure when he had developed feelings for his brothers best friend. maybe it was during the times that dongmyeong would pull them both along somewhere and then drop them in favour of his other friends, knowing that they would be there for him when he was ready to go home. maybe it was when dongmyeong had gotten so drunk at a party that dongju had to call giwook to come get them. they’d stayed up late that night talking about nothing at all as they put dongmyeong to bed. dongju was grateful that it was dark, grateful that giwook couldn’t see the flush on his cheeks or hear how loudly his heart was pounding. maybe though, he had always felt this way about giwook. 

“dongju?” he heard a voice call then, pulling him out of his thoughts. he turned around and sputtered a bit, wondering if he’d thought about giwook hard enough that some sort of gravitational pull had brought him here.

“giwook...what are you doing here?” dongju asked, thankful that his face was already a little red from the alcohol and the heat of the room packed with far too many bodies.

giwook scratched the back of his neck then, dongju’s eyes tracking the motion of his slender fingers as they disappeared into his dyed blonde hair. “myeong convinced me.”

“that doesn’t usually happen. having an off day?”

“i can come to parties too sometimes you know. i’m not that much of an invalid,” giwook teased, twisting an empty beer bottle in his hand. 

“right...” dongju trailed off, not trusting his voice to say much else. he hadn’t had enough to drink yet to be able to face giwook without the buffer of dongmyeong at his side. 

“though i’m kind of regretting it now. you know how dongmyeong is at parties.” dongju looked over at his brother then, it almost looked like a renaissance painting the way that dongmyeong was shining brighter than everyone around him as they all hung on to his every word.

“i do,” dongju hummed in agreement. the thing about giwook is that he was just as quiet as dongju was. it was why he needed dongmyeong here now, to bring some life into their conversation.

“do you want to grab a drink?” giwook asked, shaking the empty bottle in his hands. dongju nodded, following him through the throngs of people as they made their way to the kitchen. dongju was stopped a few times along the way, sometimes to ask him how he was, sometimes to ask him where dongmyeong was. he wasn’t too bothered by the latter question, knew the effect that his brother had on people.

perhaps it was like the effect that giwook had on him. that need to be near them even for just a moment, the need to just see that they are existing even if you’re not part of their daily life. even just that. but right now dongju was a part of giwook’s life, was more than just another planet stuck in dongmyeong’s orbit. as he stood beside him in the kitchen, dongju felt like maybe he could be his own sun, maybe he could have his own planets and maybe if he wished hard enough giwook could orbit him too.

“you’re quiet today,” giwook offered upon realizing that dongju wasn’t going to say anything. that had always been his relationship with dongju though, a locked door that he could never quite find the key to. he’d wanted to, in fact he’d wanted nothing more. giwook knew he was screwed very early on. knew that dongju was it for him before they even entered high school. but he knew dongju, sweet and quiet dongju, was in his life only because of dongmyeong. knew that if it wasn’t for their shared interest his small yet bright presence in giwook’s life would disappear. he was thankful for dongmyeong then, though bitter too. thankful that he could keep dongju close if even for a moment, but bitter too that he had to see the boy he’d been in love with for years so frequently and yet he always had stayed just a little out of reach.

“not feeling it today, i guess,” dongju murmured, bringing giwook back to reality. he had a small smile on his face, a little sad. giwook wished he could be someone to dongju that could turn his smile into something happy. but just being here with him was good too. getting to talk to him was enough for now.

“maybe you just need another drink,” giwook suggested, passing dongju a bottle from the fridge.

“maybe,” he mused, taking the bottle from him. their hands brushed slightly and dongju inhaled sharply. it was rare that he and giwook touched, rare enough that even a slight brush of their fingertips sent dongju’s brain into a frenzy. he felt dizzy all the sudden, felt giwook’s eyes on him as he tried to ground himself again. he would be in trouble if he let himself be like this for long. might let something slip. “or maybe i just need to get laid.”

giwook’s expression changed then. maybe it was shock that dongmyeong’s meek little brother was talking to him about sex, or maybe not. the twins did have a reputation after all. he hadn’t wanted giwook to see that side of him though, not giwook. for giwook he wanted to be the soft and innocent dongju that had let him patch up a scraped knee after falling of their bikes as kids. for giwook he never wanted to be the son dongju that had been with every junior on campus. giwook didn’t need to know that side of him. and yet here he was, broadcasting his nefarious ways to the one person he had hoped he could keep it from. dongju wanted to blame the alcohol for his loose tongue, but he hadn’t had enough to drink for that. no, he could only blame himself for the lame joke.

“don’t we all,” giwook sputtered back, reconvening from dongju’s words. he wasn’t used to dongju being candid with him. knew that this dongju existed but had yet to see him for himself. he wanted to though, wanted to see every side of dongju, wanted to know everything about him. 

“i guess i should go then, leave you to...that,” giwook said, despite wanting the exact opposite. he made a motion to leave and felt a shock run down his spine as dongju reached out to pull him back. 

“no. stay.” and who was giwook to argue when dongju looked like that. his eyes crinkling slightly in the corners as a ghost of a smile formed on his lips, his cheeks rosy from the alcohol, his shirt wrinkled from the many hugs he’d received at the party already. giwook was gone for him. he would do anything dongju wanted him to at that point.

giwook nodded, noting with a great deal of internal panic that dongju hadn’t let go of his wrist yet. it felt like all the blood in his body was pooled right there, could feel his heartbeat there, he wondered if dongju could feel it too, could feel just how much of an effect he had on him. 

“maybe...um,” dongju started, getting caught up on his words. he had decided then, decided that if he didn’t take this opportunity now he may never get one again. he wasn’t sure where the sudden courage was coming from, maybe it was the thought in the back of his mind that even if it didn’t work out they could still be two planets orbiting the same sun, they would always have that. even if that’s all they would ever be, dongju thought it couldn’t hurt to ask for something more.

“maybe what...?” giwook asked in return, sounding a little breathless. or maybe that was just dongju’s imagination. he had entertained the idea of giwook liking him before, but had never let it go very far. he knew it was ridiculous, knew someone as smart and talented and kind as giwook would never see him as anything more than his best friend’s brother. in that moment however he didn’t seem to care. had decided that he could be like dongmyeong, bold and to the point. everyone in dongmyeong’s life looked at him like he had hung the stars, surely he was doing something right.

“i know you don’t really like parties and i’m kind of bored. maybe...did you want to come back to the apartment? we could watch a movie or something?” dongju suggested, hoping that maybe just maybe giwook would take a chance.

“just us?” he asked. ah, there it was the crippling feeling of rejection. dongju isn’t sure how he thought that giwook would want to spend time with him and him alone. they had one thing in common and that was dongmyeong, he was silly to think that giwook saw anything else.

“i’ll ask dongmyeong if he wants to come?”

“he won’t. you know that,” giwook joked craning his neck to see dongmyeong clinging to some guy that neither of them had ever seen before.

“ok.” dongju realized then, that he hadn’t let go of giwook’s wrist earlier. he dropped it like he had just been burned, resisting the urge to bring his hand up to his face and inspect it for any real damage. this was it then, he supposed. the end of his fantasy. the end of thinking what if? what if i had just talked to giwook would something change between us? he knew now. knew that it wouldn’t.

“so, are we going then?”

“going where?” 

“to your apartment,” giwook replied confusion crossing his face. 

“without dongmyeong?”

“isn’t that what you suggested in the first place?”

“it is...” dongju trailed off, not able to look giwook directly in the eyes and settling instead for watching the way his earring dangled back and forth as it brushed against his cheek.

“so let’s go then.” giwook brushed his hand against dongju’s back, motioning for him to take a step towards the door. giwook felt dizzy, confused even. why was dongju inviting him back to his apartment? and without dongmyeong? this was uncharted territory, though he couldn’t say he was mad at the turn of events. 

the two of them grabbed their jackets and headed out, not even bothering to say goodbye to dongmyeong on their way out. he was preoccupied anyways, and the twins never usually left parties together, giwook never came in the first place so there was no precedent set there to tell him when he was leaving. 

the walk back to the apartment was chilly, and both boys struggled to find words to fill the silent evening air. it wasn’t awkward though, in fact dongju thought it was kind of nice existing like this with giwook. even if it was just for tonight, even if they went back to how they were before after the alcohol wore off, dongju was content to spend this small fraction of time orbiting giwook like he had always wanted to. this could be enough for him if he didn’t think about it for too long.

as they entered the apartment giwook realized that he had no idea what he was doing. he had been here hundreds of times but the layout felt unfamiliar as he trailed behind dongju instead of dongmyeong, felt like this was the first time he was seeing the interior. dongju switched on a light and grabbed giwook’s coat from him, letting their fingers brush again just like he had when he took the bottle earlier. giwook was trying not to read into it but he was dizzy, maybe from the alcohol but more likely from being so close to dongju like this.

“do you want anything to drink?” dongju asked him then, standing surprisingly close. giwook was stuck between wanting to pull him impossibly closer and wanting to put a safe distance between them in order to bring his heart rate down.

“just...water is fine,” giwook murmured, looking at dongju properly. he wished he could pause time, study every little feature of the boy. from his wavy brown hair that framed his delicate features, to the little mole under his eye that was so endearing it made giwook want to scream sometimes. he wanted to photograph this moment just in case it was the only one he would ever get. though that wasn’t how it worked with dongju and him, the other never staying long enough for giwook to properly take him in. with that dongju turned on his heel and padded lightly towards the kitchen as giwook made himself comfortable on the couch.

dongju returned with his water and giwook took a sip, letting the cool liquid calm his nerves slightly. the apartment was quiet, no noises could be heard save for their own breathing. it was rare for giwook to see the apartment in such a state of peace, normally dongmyeong was here with his loud music and even louder voice. dongju was here too sometimes, giwook could feel his presence even when he didn’t come out of him room. but he was out of his room now and here he was sitting in front of giwook looking absolutely perfect and giwook didn’t know how to act. didn’t know what exactly he wanted from him.

“do you want to watch something?” giwook asked, his mouth dry despite the water he had consumed.

dongju looked at him then so profoundly that giwook had to blink a couple of times. he cocked his head to the side, a small piece of brown hair falling in front of his eyes. giwook wanted to reach up and push it back but he wasn’t someone to dongju that had the right to do things like that, wasn’t anyone to dongju really.

“honestly...i don’t,” dongju admitted then, causing giwook to pause.

“oh, should i go then?”

“i dont want that either,” dongju whispered, hoping that giwook would understand. hoping that giwook didn’t want to leave either. he was just a small background character in giwook’s life but in that moment, for the first time, dongju felt like maybe there was a chance he could be something more.

“do you...” giwook started, not sure how to continue. dongju was looking at him desperately as though he wanted him to hear what he had to say just by the look in his eyes. and giwook was terrible at reading people, left that to dongmyeong, but he felt like he understood what dongju was saying then.

“can i kiss you?” giwook asked, afraid of what the answer would be but needing to ask the question anyways. he wasn’t sure what he would do if the answer was no, pretend that this night never happened? that he was too drunk to even remember it? he certainly could never tell dongmyeong about it.

and then dongju nodded and everything giwook thought he knew disappeared. every doubt he had in his mind felt trivial. he blinked his vision back into focus as his eyes trailed down to dongju’s lips. he had thought about this so many times, too many times honestly. he surged forward then, placing a hand on dongju’s cheek before lightly pressing their lips together.

it sounded cliche but a warmth bubbled up in giwook then as their lips met and pulled back and then met again with more force. this was everything giwook had pictured and more, so so much more as dongju’s tongue snaked past his lips and into his mouth. as dongju wrapped his arms around giwook’s neck and sighed into him as though he too had been waiting for this moment for an eternity.

“giwook,” dongju murmured against his lips. this was what it felt like then, dongju thought, to kiss someone you care about. it was different, different from all the times he wouldn’t come home, different from all the boys who’s names he didn’t know. this was giwook, his giwook. the puzzle that he could never figure out, the star that was just a little out of reach. he’d caught it now and it burned so much brighter than he thought was possible.

giwook moaned then, inching closer to him so that their bodies were flush against one another. dongju felt heat pool in his lower stomach as giwooks fingers trailed down his side and rested firmly on his hip. he wanted him to keep going, wanted him to go lower, wanted to give him everything.

and giwook wanted it to. dongju was beautiful like this, pliant to his touch, following his lead. he wanted to tell him, tell him how long he had wanted this, but he still wasn’t sure what he was to dongju. was he another nameless fuck, he couldn’t confess to dongju if that was the case, couldn’t bear to see the look of pity on dongju’s face as he realized he didn’t feel the same way. and so he pressed on in silence, removing his lips from dongju’s mouth and trailing them down his neck, satisfied at the light moan that dongju let out against him.

“bedroom,” dongju managed to get out then, his voice barely a whisper. giwook nodded and led him to the room that was both familiar and new to him at the same time. he’d spent countless time staring at the closed door of dongju’s room wondering what the other boy was going behind it, but he’d only been granted access inside a handful of times. mostly to help dongmyeong look for something, and never when dongju was there. this was new to him, and his hands felt clammy as he turned the doorknob and pulled dongju inside shutting the door behind him.

dongju pressed against him then, pulling him further and further into his orbit as he backed them up onto the bed. giwooks shirt was the first to go, dongju lifting it off him so gently he wondered if the other boy thought it was made of paper. it didn’t take long then for dongju to get rid of his own shirt and giwook marvelled at the boy in front of him, wondering how someone could be so beautiful. 

giwooks lips found him again, and trailed down his chest painfully slowly, stopping to nip lightly at his nipples and grinning as that brought a moan out of the brown haired boy.

“ju are you sure about this?” giwook pressed as he made it to the waistband of dongju’s jeans.

“yes, please giwook.” he was breathless and stunning and giwook didn’t need any further confirmation as he undid the buttons on his jeans and carefully pulled them off of his body. if he had thought dongju was perfect before it was nothing compared to how he looked now, naked and full of want. full of want for giwook, a thought that sent his mind reeling as he kissed dongju’s tip before sliding him into his mouth.

he was rewarded with a high pitched whine then as dongju bucked his hips into giwooks touch. he wanted to savour this moment forever, wanted to remember that it was his hands that had dongju squirming like this, his mouth. he brought dongju fully into his mouth then, bobbing up and down as the other boy came undone beneath him. 

“you’re so good at this giwook-ah,” dongju whined, a hand finding purchase in giwooks hair as he threw his head back in pleasure.

“i want you,” he said then, causing giwook to lift up and stare into his lust filled eyes.

“are you sure?”

“you asked that already,” he teased, pulling giwook up to meet him in a sloppy and desperate kiss. he took advantage of giwook being distracted to undo the button and zipper on his jeans, his hand creeping below the waistband to cup giwook in his grip.

“fuck,” giwook hissed against dongju’s lips. “okay baby.” he pulled apart then, taking off the remainder of his clothes and settling back on the bed. dongju handed him a bottle then and he made quick work of opening up the boy below him.

dongju was needy, whining as giwook inserted one finger, and then two, and finally a third as dongju was practically keening at that point.

“i’m ready, please giwook, i need you,” he hissed as giwook pulled his fingers out of him. 

“it’s okay baby, i’m here, i’ve got you,” giwook murmured as he lined himself up with dongju’s hole.

“i know you do,” he whispered in return, giving giwook a genuine smile. giwook paused then, paused to take dongju and all of his beauty in. he couldn’t believe that this was happening, that he had son dongju writhing under him.

“you’re so pretty ju,” he said, cupping dongju’s cheek in his hand as he brought their lips together and thrust into him. dongju moaned against him a sigh of contentment leaving his lips as giwook set a rhythm.

“you don’t know how long i’ve wanted this,” dongju moaned breathlessly. “i never thought i could have you like this.”

giwook realized then, realized that he wasn’t just a nameless hookup, that maybe he could finally be someone to dongju.

“i’ve wanted this too, for so long. you’re perfect dongju you know that?” dongju didn’t respond, he didn’t need to. they could feel the mutual love that they shared for one another through their actions, could feel the desperate longing that had been going on for years, just bubbling far enough under the surface that neither one knew what the other was feeling.

it was with this realization that giwook pushed into dongju one final time, both of them reaching their breaking point and dongju had never looked more beautiful than he did in that moment, back arched and eyes closed a small yet satisfied smile forming on his lips.

giwook laid beside him, breathless as dongju leaned into his side and rested his head on his chest. giwook didn’t understand how this had happened, didn’t understand how he had been pining after dongju for so long only for it to finally be worth it in the most beautiful way possible. he didn’t know what would happen tomorrow, didn’t know if dongju would still want him, but for tonight giwook was satisfied, he was finally a part of dongju’s life.

dongju woke the next morning feeling dizzy. he opened his eyes and was immediately met with giwooks chest. a blush crept onto his face as he remembered the events of last night, remembered finally making giwook his in every sense of the word. they would need to talk, need to figure out what they wanted from each other but for now dongju was happy. he didn’t want to get ahead of himself but the thought of giwook becoming a permanent fixture in their apartment, not just for dongmyeong but for him too, make him smile against giwooks sleeping form. he moved his head off giwook then, stretching before getting up and putting on proper clothes.

“morning,” giwook murmured from behind him, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

“morning giwook-ah.” giwook could get used to hearing that. hearing dongju call his name out. it was something he never even dreamed of being a possibility but he was here now, like all the stars had finally aligned.

“do you want to stay for breakfast?”

giwook smiled and nodded, eliciting a grin from dongju as he walked over to him and placed a small yet powerful kiss on his lips. giwook was terrified to go to sleep the night before, terrified that he would wake up and this would have all been a dream or that dongju would have realized his mistake, but here he was just as beautiful and loving as the night before. giwook wasn’t sure how he had gotten so lucky.

the two cleaned up then, and made their way to the kitchen. dongju assured giwook that they didn’t need to be quiet, dongmyeong never came home on the weekends so there would be no one here to disturb.

“good morning you two,” a voice said then, startling dongju so bad he practically jumped onto giwook as he flung his arms around him and buried his head into the crook of his neck.

“dongmyeong?” giwook asked as dongju untangled himself to stare in shock at his brother. “what are you doing home?”

“harin told me he saw you two leave the party together so i came home to see for myself. have a good night?” dongmyeong asked, a playful smirk forming on his lips as he sipped his coffee and stared at them from the kitchen table.

“myeong i can explain,” giwook started, holding onto dongju’s wrist tightly to let him know that they would tackle this together.

“explain what? that you two have been in love with each other for years and finally stopped being pussies about it?”

“dongmyeong-ah,” dongju said in warning.

“please it was obvious to everyone except for you two apparently. you couldn’t even be around each other without blushing like school girls and losing all ability to speak. i can’t believe it took you this long honestly.”

giwook and dongju looked at each other then, smiling slightly at the hilarity of the situation they had found themselves in.

“so you’re not mad?” giwook confirmed, bringing dongju closer to him and wrapping a hand around his waist.

“mad? god no. i was about to lock you two in a room myself and force you to talk it out. i’m happy it didn’t come to that. dongju be nice to him, giwook i don’t have to give you a warning you look at my brother like he is the most precious human being in the world. sickening honestly, you two are. don’t do anything weird while i’m in the apartment.” and with that dongmyeong got up and left them to themselves, left them to wonder if they really had been that obvious.

“is that true?” dongju whispered, looking at giwook with hope, hope that maybe this could work out between them, that maybe he liked dongju even just a fraction of the amount that dongju liked him.

“yeah...uh...i do. like you that is. a lot. have for a while now,” giwook sputtered out, a blush creeping onto his face.

dongju smiled in earnest then as he wrapped his arms around giwooks neck and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“we are idiots you know that right?” dongju asked, throwing his head back to laugh. “all this time i thought you just saw me as dongmyeong’s little brother.”

“never, ju. i never saw you like that. you’re the most beautiful person i’ve ever met.”

“we need to be honest with each other going forward, okay? i cant handle another several years of pining after you like this.”

“honest. i agree. honestly then, i’m starving can we eat?” giwook teased, pushing dongju further into the kitchen.

“i thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my first ever au i honestly don’t know what i’m doing but i just love the pairing of dongju and giwook and theres lowkey barely any works dedicated to them so i decided to make one. it’s very stream of consciousness and i 10/10 did not proof read it but thanks for sticking with it anyways!!


End file.
